Eternal Bond
by Raijutei no Mougenjou
Summary: A one shot fic about Naruto's struggle as he live his life as a Jinchuuriki. His ups, downs, tears and joys. Who would be there for him? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

One shot fic about Naruto and Yondaime.

* * *

Disclaimers:

I don't own Naruto! (Frown)

* * *

Summary:

Have you ever thought, where does Naruto run when he feels down? Who does he ran to? Who is the man that watches Naruto from a distance? Sad Azure eyes… Flash of white and yellow…

* * *

Eternal Bond

* * *

They are at it again… those cold-hearted bastards… they are at it… again!

A young blonde boy struggles not to let his tears show.

It is very painful… his heart is constricting painfully.

He did not wish to be like this… he did not wish for that man to die… that he did not wish to be a container of a demon that everyone hates…

"Demon!" a young kid yelled at him, his friends followed throwing rocks at him.

"DEMON! CURSE YOU! DEMON! DIE!" they yelled in chorus as they threw rocks on him. He did not budge in his position he let the children threw the rocks on him. He looked down.

Suddenly, a large rock hit his right forehead, drawing blood from it. He bowed his head and let the blood flow aimlessly in his head to his cheek.

The "Demon-chant" continued until the children were satisfied, they ran yelling curses at him.

Naruto remained in the same spot. Tears began pouring out of his eyes. Hatred radiated from his being. Sadness surrounds him. He fisted his hands into tight balls.

'Why? What did I do wrong? Why do they hate me that much?' he asked.

It was almost sunset, Naruto started to head to his home. He entered the Konoha forest.

He reached a clearing with a big crystal stone in the middle.

He sat beside the large stone, he noticed a man in white cloak behind the stone.

"Hi! mister? I'm back… they did it again… don't worry I am used to it… it doesn't matter now… mister…"

"I'm sorry…" a male hushed voice said

"Don't be mister… you know what… you're the only one who doesn't hate me… thank you…"

"Let me tend to that wound…" the man said walking up to Naruto and pulling out his first aid kit and attend to Naruto's wound.

"Thank you…" Naruto said as the man put bandage on his forehead.

"No problem…" the man said and smiled at him.

"…"

"If you want to cry don't hold back… it's better to let it out…"

"I'm not gonna cry…" Naruto said, yet his body betrayed his emotions. He began to tremble.

"I know you are a strong kid, however, crying is not a weakness… especially when you are mad, sad or lonely." The man said.

"I'M NOT GONNA CRY! I AM STRONG! I AM STRONG!" Naruto yelled his eyes began to water.

The man held Naruto in his chest and soothed the young boy.

"I-I-I'm n-not gon-na c-cry… i-I'm i-I'm s-str-ong… I-I a-m str-stro-ng…" Naruto began to cry.

"Shhh…" the man held him tighter, soothing the broken child. His eyes looked sad just looking at the kid. He feels remorse.

"Why… why me? What did I do wrong? Am I really a demon? Why me? I am scared… I hate them…all of them…" Naruto said brokenly clutching the man's jounin uniform.

"Don't say that… Naruto… life is cruel… it brings pain and suffering… all you have to do is be strong and fights to live…" the man said with sad eyes.

Naruto looked at him. "Is life CRUEL to YOU too?" he asked.

The man nodded.

Naruto wiped his tears. "Why?"

"I made a mistake…"

"Huh?"

"I thought I did the right thing… but now… I think I made a wrong decision…"

"Oh"

"I ruined a life… and I cant seem to forgive myself." He said.

"Don't worry… time will heal the wounds…"

The man smiled.

"Aren't I the one who told you that?"

Naruto smiled. "Yup!"

The man ruffled his hair.

Naruto yawned.

"You're tired… sleep now… rest."

"But I want to talk to you some more…"

"We have plenty of time, young one… for now… you need rest… so you can be stronger."

"Alright… if you say so…" Naruto said and lean against the man.

The man cloaked him with his thick white cloak. The moon above shines at them. His sad azure eyes looked above in the heavens.

"Forgive me… Naruto…" he whispered in the cool night breeze.

* * *

Naruto woke up in his futon.

"Another dream…?" Naruto roam his eyes around his room.

"It's been quite a while…" he said, he turned to stand to find a note beside him.

Meet me at Ichiraku as soon as possible. –Iruka-sensei

"What does he want now? Hey! Ichiraku! Yay! Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed and scampered like an idiot.

Azure eyes watch him from a distance, the wind blows… he's gone.

---

Naruto reached the ramen house.

"Gomen Nasai! Iruka-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It's alright Naruto… come here… let's eat… my treat!"

"YAY! You're the best sensei!"

Iruka smiled and pat Naruto's head, Naruto's smile widen. He remembered the man he used to run to when he is sad. He would pat his head and always say that 'everything would be alright' 'be strong'. He wondered how that man is.

"Hey! Naruto! Are you there!" Iruka said getting Naruto's attention back to reality.

"Huh!" Naruto almost jumped.

Iruka sighed. "What's wrong Naruto? I have been calling your name for the nth time and you seem to be space out.

"Eh! Gomen Iruka-sensei… just remembered something! So? What are you saying?"

"I said… the council… agreed to allow you graduate only if you would be able to accomplish the mission they would give you…"

"Really! What mission?"

"To retrieve a stolen scroll"

"Sure no problem… when is that?"

"Tonight"

"Oh"

---

In the middle of the mission, the enemy sent Naruto a giant shuriken. Too scared to move. Naruto froze. Iruka screamed for Naruto to stay down he closed his eyes and when he opened it his eyes widen. Iruka shielded him from the attack. He cried.

Eventually the mission succeeded.

* * *

It has been a while since he walks to this path. He reached a clearing. He saw the man leaning against the stone. He looked at Naruto's way and smiled.

"It has been quite a while ne, young man?" he said and threw a kunai at Naruto.

Naruto caught it.

"Yeah… mister…"

"Hmmm?"

"How are you? I've been visiting here but I wasn't able to see you…"

"Hmmm… missions…" he said.

"I see… I just came back from a mission."

"That's good… your first mission?"

"Hai"

"That's nice…"

"I'm confused…"

"Why?"

"He saved me… I was wondering…Why did my sensei saved me… from what I have learned… the demon inside me killed his parents…leaving him an orphan… then why did he saved me? I am confused."

"Come here…" the man said.

Naruto walked up to him. The man sat on the grass. He did the same.

"Ninja's are warriors that fought for their beliefs and ideals… for their country's honor… once you became a ninja, death, pain and suffering is part of it… if you became a ninja then you have to be prepared for all of that. It's not all privilege you know…"

"But why did he do that…"

"Simply because he cares for you… he knows the life you have gone through and blaming you for what happened is not the right thing to do… even pitying you is not the thing. That man knows that you have nothing to do with his parent's death because it was not you who killed them…"

"But the demon inside me…"

"He was seal inside you but you are different from him… you are no demon…"

Naruto smiled.

"What's with the smile?" the man looked at him a smile forming in his mouth.

"Nothing… it just feels good to see you again… you always brings back the fate in me…"

The man smile. "I'm glad"

…

"Naruto! Naruto! Where are you?" Iruka called from the forest.

Naruto looked at the direction where the voice came.

"Iruka-sensei? IRUKA-SENSEI! Over here!" Naruto called back.

Naruto looked at the man beside him.

"I'll introduce you to my sensei." He said with a smile.

The man just smile.

A rustle made Naruto turn to Iruka's direction.

"Argh! It has been difficult going here! You're really pain in the ass Naruto do you know that!" Iruka rants as he walks to the clearing.

"Mou! You're just aging sensei!"

"WHAT! WHO ARE YOU CALLING AGING!" Iruka boomed, making Naruto laugh hard.

"What are you doing here in the first place…?" Iruka said looking around.

"Nothing… just letting the time pass… mister! Mister?" Naruto looked at the other man. He noticed that he is nowhere in sight.

"Eh? Where did he go?"

"Who?" Iruka asked.

"The man I've talking about… hey, how's your back sensei?"

"I'm fine now… no need to worry… umm… Naruto do you know what this place is?"

"Er… No… I just go here… especially when I was a kid and I meet with Mister, he's just like you kind… but he's a lot calmer."

"What do you mean by that!"

"Er… Nothing… Hehehehehe"

"I was curious who that man is… and of all places… he'd showed up here… did you know that in this place… many Nins died and that stone represents their heroines."

"Oh"

"My parents… they are buried here… come here… this are their names…"

Naruto stiffen immediately but Iruka pulled him and pointed two names.

"Iruka-sensei… meaning this is the battle ground where the demon inside me killed many Nins?" Naruto said sadly.

"Yeah… that was a long time ago. Forget it… you know what the Fourth Hokage said back then… I idolize him a lot. He died sealing the demon inside you to save the village. do you know that before he did the sealing he reminded the people of Konoha to treat you with respect because it's not only who were killed are the hero's the survivors are hero's too… most especially you… for it was your life that was sacrificed for the village's safety and I believe him… you are special Naruto…"

Naruto smiled.

"Let's go home Iruka-sensei, its getting late"

"Alright"

…

When the two was gone. A man with white cloak, blonde hair, and azure eyes looked at the direction they took.

"Time passes quickly…"

* * *

Naruto graduated from the ninja academy.

Today he met his group mates and sensei.

The bastard Uchiha Sasuke, who wear his ever-smug face.

The pretty Haruno Sakura, who looks at Uchiha as if he was the most handsome guy in the entire universe.

And

Their half-eyed sensei… Hatake Kakashi.

The first day was a blast… their arrogant sensei ordered them to let lost and there is no way, he would pass weaklings like them.

Naruto was pissed, not only he has an arrogant sensei, but also a bastard teammate only Sakura seems to cheer him up, however, she kept on staring at the Uchiha boy and ignoring him.

He sighed.

It was night. He went to the place where he finds comfort at all times.

He sat down the grass, his back leaning against the stone.

He sighed, closed his eyes.

"What's the matter? Naruto" a man's voice said.

Naruto almost jumped.

"Gomen… did I scared you…"

"Mister… it's already late…"

"Same goes for you…"

Naruto smirked.

"This place is home for me…" he answered.

"This is my home…" the other man answered back.

He was leaning in the opposite side where Naruto is leaning.

"It's a beautiful night right?" he said.

"Hai…"

"How's your day…"

"Don't ask me… it's the worst…"

"Why?"

"I am assigned in the worst team"

Smirk "And why is that?"

"I'm teamed up with the Uchiha-bastard, only the cute, pretty Sakura-chan…makes my day happy…OH! In addition, do not forget my newest and most arrogant sensei I have ever met… Hatake Kakashi... Argh! What more worst can happen ne?"

"Kakashi? He's a good man… he'll be a good sensei…"

"Don't tell me… I'll never believe you… he's a pain in the ass…"

The man laughed.

"Alright… alright…"

Naruto looked at the man. He noticed he is holding a kunai.

"Mister? What's that around the kunai?"

"This? Markings… I used them when I fight… I travel with it…"

"Honto…?"

"Honto Ni… ne Naruto… do you know that I can play with leaves…"

"Oh?"

"Hai… would you want to listen?"

"Hai" Naruto said and yawn.

The man placed a fallen leaf in his mouth using two of his fingers eh began to play a soft tune.

Minutes passed.

"Did you like it? Naruto?"

Naruto grunted.

"I'm leaving Naruto… I'll see you… some other time…"

No answer from Naruto.

He stood up and looked at Naruto to find him asleep with a smile in his face.

He pulled his coat and covered Naruto with it, leaving the marked kunai beside him.

"This is not goodbye… I will keep on watching over you… Naruto…"

The wind blew and the man was gone. Naruto cuddle his coat to him and his smile widen.

* * *

SIX YEARS HAVE PASSED

* * *

Konoha is back to normal after the war between Sound and Leaf.

Naruto just arrive from his mission, together with Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi.

They just finished reporting at Tsunade's office.

Sakura stretched her hands and yawn.

"I'm going home… see yah guys tomorrow…"

"Ja! Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded and Kakashi patted Sakura's head.

…

"AAAHHH! At last… that's a tough mission ne sensei…?" Naruto said stretching his hands like what Sakura did a while ago. He put his hands behind his head.

"Aa" Kakashi answered. After a few more blocks, Sasuke bid them goodbye.

That left Kakashi, reading his Icha Icha paradise and Naruto, walking silently.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"Hmmm?"

"How many Konoha Jounin have blonde hair?"

"Only a few… why?"

"I'm looking for someone…"

"What does he look like?"

"Blonde hair and blue eyes…"

"Yamanaka…"

"No not him… I know Yamanaka-san… and he's definitely not the one I am talking about."

"Then who?"

"I dunno… oh! Here! He gave me this kunai… when I was 13… the day I first became part of Team 7" Naruto said and pulled out a marked kunai.

Kakashi looked at the kunai and he stopped in his tracks, his book slipping out of his hand, his eyes wide.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Where… where did you get this?" he asked and examines the kunai.

"It was given to me…"

"By who?"

"Er… I don't know… but I've been seeing him since I was a kid…"

"That's impossible…"

"Huh?"

"Impossible…"

"What's impossible…?"

"The one who owns this… the markings…"

"Sensei?"

"Naruto… can you bring this kunai tomorrow… met me at the battle ground around 6, alright?"

"Eh… sure…"

Without another word, Kakashi disappeared.

"Weird"

Naruto went to the usual place… he did not show up again… it has been years… since he saw him.

"I wonder where mister is."

"Me? Just around"

"AAHH!" Naruto screamed.

The man laughed and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Mister!"

"Hello… how are you Naruto?"

"I'm fine… I have wanted to see you for so long… I have a lot to tell you… I am stronger now… I am no longer alone, lonely and sad… you are right… I just have to be strong and live…"

"That's good…"

"And you know what… you are right… Kakashi-sensei is not bad… oh! I have another sensei… but he's a pervert… just like Kakashi-sensei… he is one of Konoha's legendary Sennin's."

"Let me guess…Jiriaya-sama?"

"How did you know?"

"He's known for his works?"

"You mean perverted-ness?" Naruto said disgusted.

The man laughed.

"I also know how to use Rasengan, Chidori and more…"

"That's nice!" he said and patted his head.

"Yeah! Ne mister… why don't I see you often?"

"I'm on missions…"

"Oh"

"But I am always watching you…"

"Really"

"Yep!"

"Thank you…"

"Welcome…"

"Oh! By the way… your coat… I've been looking for you so that I could return it…" Naruto said and pulled out a white coat inside his pack.

"My coat…"

"I've been keeping it since then…it comforts me…" Naruto said and blushed.

"Then it's yours…"

"Really?"

"That should have been yours since that day… I intentionally left it for your use…"

"Oh"

"You can wear it from now on…"

"Alright… Arigatoo Gozaimasu…"

"Tell me more about your missions while I am away…"

Naruto tell him all the things that happened… in the past six years.

* * *

In some other place.

Kakashi is holding a kunai with the same markings as the one in Naruto's possession.

"Could it be… but it was impossible…"

A knock came.

He opened the door and Tsunade and Jiriaya greeted him, Kakashi asked them to enter.

He told them what Naruto said. Shocked and confused the two agreed to come the next day.

* * *

It was already morning; the sun begins to rise when Naruto finished retelling his experiences.

"Ne, mister?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you play the leaf sound again? I loved it…"

"Sure…"

The man played his famous leaf flute. At that time three Nins are heading to the battleground… they are all in their own world.

Kakashi's POV

'It was impossible… but then… this is so… complicated…'

'Can it be true that Yondaime-sensei is still alive…?'

Jiriaya's POV

'Naruto tends to be imaginative… however… could it be possible that he is still… that was impossible…'

Tsunade's POV

'I'll really punish Naruto if he's just making things out! It's just very impossible…'

The three stopped dead in their tracks as they heard the familiar tune. They looked at each other.

Kakashi was the first to react. He ran fast his heart beating fast.

'That tune! I cannot mistake it for another that is the exact tune of sense's leaf flute! Sensei!' Kakashi thought.

'HE is ALIVE!' Jiriaya followed Kakashi. Tsunade was the third. They reached the clearing.

What they saw almost caught their breath.

"Sensei…" Kakashi whispered.

"Yuuki…" Jiriaya whispered.

"Yondaime…" Tsunade whispered.

The man looked up. He smiled.

"Yo! Long time no see!" he said.

Jiriaya was about to yell at him but he motion for him not to and points at the sleeping form of Naruto beside him.

"You are alive!" Tsunade exclaimed in awe.

"I'm not…" he said standing up and walking towards them.

"What are you saying? We can see you! We could almost touch you…" Kakashi said and touch Yondaime.

"My time is almost over… I've spent my hours with my little boy…"

"What are you saying Yuuki? I don't understand a thing!" Jiriaya said.

"I sacrificed a lot when I became the Hokage… but there's one thing I failed to sacrifice… and that is my heart… I fell in love and I do not regret a thing… Naru left me with a beautiful angel… however… my duty as a Hokage bound me to serve my village…to the extent that I have to sacrifice the life of my newly born child."

"You mean… Naruto…" Tsunade.

Kakashi and Jiriaya are too petrified to speak.

"Hai… he is my boy… my only boy…" Yondaime said and look back to Naruto's sleeping form.

"Now I understand… the similarities… the philosophy… the determination… it was you all along…" Jiriaya said.

Yondaime smiled.

"Sensei…" Kakashi muttered.

"Kakashi-kun… thank you for teaching and guiding my son… he treats you as his family. The same with the two of you… Jiriaya-sensei… Tsunade-sama… I won't tell what he said… I won't embarrass my son… now… ne…"

"You've been watching him since then… right?"

Yondaime smiled.

"He was grown up…" Kakashi said.

"In deed… he is… I'm proud of him…"

"The village… Yondaime… I'm sorry…" Tsunade said.

Yondaime frowned. "Yeah… but you know what… because of the people's treatment to him… I was able to perform a projection jutsu… he was emitting a very powerful wave of emotion which I used to be able to project myself. It lasted for several hours…"

"I see…"

Yondaime is fading.

"My time is up… I'll be back in no time… my boy still wants his Mystery friend… JA minna! I leave everything in your hands…"

The three nodded.

He walked towards Naruto, carried him, and handed him to Kakashi who carried him behind.

The three left with his Naruto.

"Till next time… my son…"

…

"Hai… Arigatoo… tou-chan…" Naruto answered. Kakashi looked at him and smiled.

END


	2. from the Diary of Hearts!

**Author's Note:**

**Here is another fic of Naruto. NaruHina, slight SasuSaku, NejiTen and ShikaIno.**

**Disclaimers:**

**I dont own naruto.**

* * *

**Of blood and honor**

"The whole of Konoha celebrates your recognition as the Rokudaime , and yet you still don't look satisfied." Tsunade said to her son-like.

Naruto stared out of the Hokage's tower and to the Hokage monument.

"I was just thinking. If he were alive, would he be proud of me?" Naruto asked in a solemn voice.

"Sandaime? Or Yondaime?" Tsunade asked with a smile.

Naruto grinned at her. "My father of course, The old man might have a heart-attack if he found out that Konoha's future lies in the hand of Konoha's former child disaster." Naruto joked.

"What kind of father wouldn't be proud that his only son, now holds the same title as he does." Tsunade answered.

"I wouldn't know, I never got the chance to know him." Naruto answered sadly.

"Physically not maybe, but I heart… you knew him. He's within you. Protecting you, guiding you." Tsunade said. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Now that Kyuubi and I are in friendly terms I guess I should be thanking my father." Naruto said patting his hidden stomach.

"I gotta hurry. The ceremony starts at 6, I cant be late" Naruto said.

"That's right. I ever you were late. I'll personally kick your ass" she said with a mother-like smile.

"Hai!" Naruto answered disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto re-appeared in the clearing where the dead monument was located. He traced the names of the ninjas that died protecting Konoha. His fingers landed on the name of the Fourth Hokage.

"I have fulfilled my dream Yondaime. Can you imagine that Ous-san. I am no longer the cursed demon. I am now a respected leader of the country you love and I have grown to love. I promise to protect this country with my life and with the power you have given me." Naruto said with a smile.

"Arigatoo Yondaime" Naruto said "Oyaji" he whispered.

A cold breeze enveloped him as if saying that he did a good job, Naruto's grin widens. "Arigatoo".

OooOooOooO

Naruto entered his house to find his girlfriend Hinata fussing over his things.

"Hina-chan? What are you doing?" Naruto inquired. The said girl jumped in surprise.

"Okairie!" she greeted the new arrival as she match and match his clothes.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked again.

"Oh! This?! E-err! I'm looking for the right attire you could wear for tonight's ceremony." She said referring to the mess around the house.

"I can do that Hina-chan" Naruto said.

"I know, I want to do it" Hinata said, her shy and timid personality long gone. She gave Naruto a big smile.

"I want the world to know how proud I am to have you as my husband-to-be" she said. Naruto smirked.

He clasped their hands together giving a kiss to her hand that held a simple platinum band. "I couldn't agree more" he teased, Hinata laughed.

"I have another surprise for you" she said.

Naruto looked quizzically at him. "That is?" he asked.

"Well, we're moving in." she said pointing at the boxes near the front door.

Naruto nodded and smiled then frowns "We?" he asked. "Who's coming with you? Tell me not Neji?! I'll kick his jounin ass!" Naruto threatened. Hinata laughed merrily.

"Of course not! Ten-Ten would cut Neji-niisan's head if he tried to do so" Hinata said.

"Then who?" Naruto asked very confused.

Hinata place Naruto's hand above her smooth, flat (as of yet) stomach. "Us" she said with a happy smile.

Naruto looked like lightning hit him.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked seeing no reaction from the blonde Kyuubi bearer.

"HUH?!" Naruto snapped back to reality. "You mean?" he asked.

Hinata nodded. Suddenly, Naruto lifted her into the air spinning her around.

"I'm gonna be a dad?!" he asked her. "Yes!" Hinata answered hugging Naruto.

Naruto hugged her tightly. "Thank you! Thank you so much Hina-chan! You make my life complete!" he said happily.

Hinata smiled at him. "But, you have to promise me one thing." She said seriously.

"Anything" Naruto answered.

"You must promise me that, you wont do what your father did after you were given birth." Hinata said sincerity in her eyes.

Naruto smiled hugging her "I wont… I'll make sure that I'll see my little fellow grow up and be a Hokage too" he said.

Hinata nodded. "You better get ready, the ceremony is in an hour" Hinata reminded him. Naruto smirked. "Want to bathe with me?" he asked lecherously.

Hinata whacked him. "Naruto no Hentai!" Hinata said.

Naruto rubbed his injured head. "I was just trying… no need to get violent Hina-chan" he said. Hinata laughed at him. "Go!" she said. Naruto immediately followed. Now, he knew who would be the boss in the house, definitely NOT him.

OooOooOooO

"People of Konoha I am proud to present to you OUR "NEW" Leader! Konoha's Rokudaime! Uzumaki Naruto!" Tsunade said, everyone clapped their hands. Some are even hooting. Naruto stand in front of the people of Konoha in his Hokage suit, looking handsome, dignified, and powerful just like his father.

"Arigatoo minna!" he said and everyone stopped clapping to listen to what their Rokudaime has to say to them.

"I can not promise you everything my people, only one thing. That I will dedicate my life in serving and protecting you" he said and the people roared in salute.

"I also have an announcement to make" he added. Everyone looked expectant.

"Almost everyone of you or if not everyone knows that Hyuuga Hinata and I are going to get married in less than a month now right?" he asked and a series of head nodding.

"I am honored to announce to you tonight, that my Hinata… carries inside her the future of Konoha." He said and silence came.

Hinata beamed at Naruto who held her hand, she bowed to the people of Konoha.

Everyone clapped and screamed their blessings to her and to her unborn child.

Everybody cheered for them. After the ceremony, Naruto walks over to his and Hinata's friends. He approached the obviously brooding Uchiha. "Oi, teme, what's with the look?" he asked his best friend.

"Sakura" his one word answer. Naruto smirked, Hinata giggled. He turns to Sakura who's talking with some male from Sunna.

"Sakura-chan! Your dog guard is angry! You must have forgotten to feed him!" Naruto called the pink haired medic Nin. They heard a growl from Sasuke, Naruto's smiled widens. Sakura frowned at him in confusion before noticing Sasuke's murderous aura directed towards the man she's talking with, she stifled a laugh.

"Oh… down boy, people are not suppose to know your other job." She joked.

"Uchiha" Sasuke growled. "Talking to yourself?" Sakura teased. Sasuke glared at her. "Fine! Mou, cant I just tease you for sometime…" Sakura said before giving the stoic Uchiha a hug. "Where are Machiyo and Sakurako?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura titled her head looking around. "They should be around there! AH! There! With the Yamanaka's." Sakura said pointing at the crowd of children. Hinata giggled and Naruto laughed at the scene. Kachiro and Hiroki are both pinned in the trees with kunai and strings. The twin girls glaring at the two boys. Sasuke sighed. Sakura laughed merrily.

"HEY!" Ino gave a friendly salute to Naruto while Shikamaru gave a slight nod of acknowledgement. "So, Yondaime-sama… how does it feel? You'll be a daddy soon!" Ino teased, Sakura snickered at Naruto's flushed face.

"Er… Nervous." He answered, four eyes blinked. The laughter erupts.

"Naruto… scared!" Ino laughed, Sakura clutch her stomach in laughter. Shikamaru cant help but laugh. Sasuke just smirked and murmured. "Wait till she's on labor"

Then Ten-Ten and Neji approached them congratulating him for both his promotion as the Rokudaime and at Hinata's conceiving, but not before threatening him that he'll skin him alive if he made Hinata cry. Naruto laughed at Neji and said "When hell, froze over" he said.

Neji gave him a slight smile. "Chichiue!!!" a voice called from behind jumping at Neji's head. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Ten-Ten laughed as a 3-year-old girl attached herself into Neji's head. While the boys snickered at the picture, the father-and-daughter makes. Earning a grunt from the said man.

"Tomo-chan, how many times would I tell you not to jump into your father's head." Ten-Ten said. Tomo giggled. "Chichi, would always catch tomo-chan ne chichi?!" the little girl said. Neji smirked and answered "Of course"

The rest of the rookie 9 greeted and congratulated Naruto, even the sand siblings came to wish Naruto good luck. Naruto couldn't get happier.

Naruto stared at the Hokage monument from the windows of 'Their' room.

He's looking at the old Sandaime's monument and Yondaime's. "Saturobi-jii chan, Arigatoo…Oyaji, Arigatoo, I can not thank you enough, I promise to protect Konoha." He said as he drifts off to dreamland, holding Hinata close to him as he sleeps.

In the shadows of the Hokage monuments, four spirits watch over Konoha. The old Sandaime gave the Fourth Hokage a big smile. "I knew your little one would take good care of our nation. He'll be a very good leader" Saturobi said. Yondaime smiled. "Yes, he will… I know he will" the blonde Hokage answered. The three older Hokage's smiled at him. "He is after all, from my flesh and blood. My honor is his, as his honor is mine." He said fading in the darkness of the night.

* * *

AN:

There you go. I know its too short. LOL, i'll try to write more longer ones. Please leave a review. thank you for reading!


End file.
